


Doggy Style

by Lopithecus



Series: SuperBat Week 2020 [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Day 4 Prompt, M/M, Superbat Week, Superbat Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopithecus/pseuds/Lopithecus
Summary: Clark is turned into a dog and Bruce has to recruit Zatanna to turn him back. It gets a little steamy once she does.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: SuperBat Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852471
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	Doggy Style

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day 4 of SuperBat Week 2020! (I am so sorry for the title XD)
> 
> Prompt: Day 4 - Magic

Bruce ignores the whining from beside him, pointedly looking at his computer screen. When there is a bark from beside him, Bruce sighs heavily and looks down to where the dog is sitting by his feet. “Yes, Clark, what is it?” The dog barks again. “Yes, I know we have to fix this as soon as possible. What do you think I’m trying to do?”

Clark tilts his head and puts his paw up on Bruce’s knee, giving a whine. Bruce sighs again. “I’ve already called Zatanna and you know this.” Clark barks, pawing at his knee. “What?” Clark whines and Bruce takes a deep breath. “Fine, fine.”

Getting up, Bruce walks over to the pitcher of water that Alfred had left down in the cave when Bruce and dog Clark returned. He pours himself a glass of water and chugs it. When he’s done, he sets the glass back down and looks back to Clark. “Happy?” Clark barks. “Good. Can I get back to work now so we can figure out who turned you into this?”

Clark’s tail begins wagging happily. Bruce gives his head a pat. “Alright, come on.” Clark happily follows Bruce back over to the computer, tail wagging the whole way. Bruce sits down, beginning to type. “Why are you so happy, anyway?”

Clark barks and puts a paw on Bruce’s knee again. Bruce shakes his head. “Figures you would be turned into a dog.” He gives Clark another pat and Clark nuzzles into his hand. “Superman’s inner animal is a golden retriever. Of course.” He raises an eyebrow, glancing down at the dog by his feet. “Do you think my inner animal would be a bat?”

Clark shakes his body and Bruce presumes it’s supposed to be a no. “Yeah, I suppose it would be too coincidental, huh?”

“Master Bruce?” Alfred’s voice comes over the intercom. “Ms. Zatara is here.”

Bruce presses a button on the keyboard. “Send her down, Alfred. Thank you.”

Clark lays his head down on Bruce’s lap and Bruce runs a hand down his neck. “Don’t worry, Clark, we’ll fix this.”

“Well, you’ve definitely called the right gal to do so!” Zatanna announces as she comes down the stairs to the cave. Clark immediately jumps up from his spot by Bruce and runs over to her, tail wagging wildly. She giggles down at him. “I take it this is Superman?” Bruce nods. “Okay, I guess we’ll start right away?”

Bruce stands, abandoning his spot. “That would be best.”

“Okay.” She rubs her hands together. “Clark, why don’t you go sit over there?” Clark does as he is told and walks over to where Zatanna points. She cracks her knuckles. “Okay, here we go.” Clearing her throat, Zatanna begins. “Nrut siht god kcab ot namrepus.”

Light starts swirling around the dog’s form becoming brighter and brighter until it engulf’s the dog’s body completely. When the light dissipates, Clark’s naked form is sitting there. Zatanna whistles and Bruce’s cheeks immediately turn hot. He pulls his cape off, jogging over to Clark and wrapping it around his shoulders. Clark smiles up at him, not a care in the world that he is sitting in his cave naked in front of Zatanna.

“Welcome back,” Bruce says to the Kryptonian.

Clark stands from the floor, still smiling. “It’s good to be back.”

Zatanna clears her throat. “So, I guess my job here is done.” She points over her shoulder, back to the stairs. “I’m just going to go.”

“Thank you, Zatanna,” Bruce tells her.

Clark’s eyes never Bruce’s as he steps closer. “Thank you, Zee.”

“Right…” She leaves then, hurrying up the stairs.

Bruce turns back to Clark. “What’s gotten into you?”

Clark steps even closer, dropping Batman’s cape. “I just loved seeing you so worried for me.” He leans down, pecking Bruce’s lips softly. 

“And that what?” Bruce chuckles. “Turned you on?”

“Bruce,” Clark kisses him again. “I have been watching you work, being worried about  _ me _ , as I sat next to you, naked, at waist level.”

Bruce takes a second to think about it then nods. “Okay.” Clark’s smirk grows and he kisses him more heatedly. Bruce waits for Clark to pull away before he says, “We have to figure out who turned you into a dog.”

Clark hovers over his mouth his own, whispering. “That can wait.”

All it takes is Clark licking his lips and gazing into Bruce’s eyes for Bruce to cave and kiss him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://angelcamael.tumblr.com/)  
> [Fanfiction Tumblr](https://lopithecusfanfiction.tumblr.com/)


End file.
